New Life
by The Dunlevay Triplets
Summary: Jonas and Gabe make it to Elsewhere and a wonderful family found them and adopted them, the area they now live in is populated with the newchildern, old, and all other released from all Communities. Jonas and Gabe have lived in Elsewhere for a year now; a
1. Releases

**Disclaimer:** Lois Lowry wrote The Giver, and she owns Jonas, Gabe, Asher, Lily, Fiona, The Chief Elder, the second elder, The Giver, and all the other community characters and ideas, She won the John Newbery Medal, not us we are just fan fiction writers that love a book, we get no money out of this!

**New Life**

**Summary**: Jonas and Gabe make it to Elsewhere and a wonderful family found them and adopted them, the area they now live in is populated with the newchildern, old, and all other released from all Communities. Jonas and Gabe have lived in Elsewhere for a year now; a boy Jonas's ages (13) is to be released for breaking law 12-18-J/G and Jonas's family is the receive the newcomers...Asher.

**Prolog:**

The community performed a Ceremony of Loss for Jonas and Gabriel, however this Ceremony was different from most, after the murmur of the boy's names the Chief Elder stood and had this to say;

"Because Jonas was our Receiver of Memories, and he has been lost the memories that he had received in the past year will slowly release themselves from Jonas into the community , to stop any of the members of the community from receiving any memories out medical team has created a pill that all members of this community must take, the newchildern, the youth, the adults and the old must all take one pill everyday till next December. If you forget to take them there is a chance that you will receive painful memories. There is also a new law it is called 12-18-J/G; this law prohibits the use of the names Jonas and Gabriel, it also prohibits the speaking of these names as well. If any is to uses those names again there will be no second chance that member will be release."

This concluded the Ceremony of Loss and the community went on with their daily lives, all but Asher, Lily, and Fiona who had already received memories.

Asher had received the memory of war, and knew now why Jonas has not wanted them to play their "war-like" games, he also received the memory of colour, well one of them, and he could see red, blue and green.

Fiona had received music, everywhere she went she could hear beautiful music that of Vaughan Williams, Beethoven, Mozart, Handel, Strauss, Bach and many others. She also received the memory of hunger and starvation, she now knew what it meant to be truly hungry, and like Asher she had received colour, she could see red, blue, green, and yellow.

Lily had received colour, she could see them all; yellow, green, blue, red, purple, gold, sliver, teal, pink, and all the others. She had also received the memory of a broken arm and leg, and how painful that was.

The one memory that all three children received was the memory of love and they loved each other and those around them, however, only themselves and The Giver knew what real love was.

**Chapter One: Home in Elsewhere**

Jonas and Gabriel had made it to Elsewhere. They were cold, starving and had hyperthermia from the snow. A nice family, the Circle family, with a mother named Gwendolyn, a father named Cullen, two girls named Tannis and Ashleena and a released boy named Philemon. This family adopted Jonas and Gabriel. They became Jonas Matthias Circle and Gabriel Josiah Circle.

Tannis and Ashleena are twins one year older than Jonas, they are fourteen years old. Each twin is similar in certain ways and they are each different in certain ways as well.

Tannis Gemini Circle is the elder of the twins by about a minute, She has long copper hair that hangs down to her waist. She has bright blue eyes, and she stands about five feet four inches tall. She loves jazz and swing music and plays the clarinet in concert band and orchestra and soprano sax in jazz band at her school. She loves math and music and dresses in whatever is comfy.

Ashleena Kakra Circle also has copper hair but hers hangs to her shoulders and she normally wears contact lens that change her natural blue eyes to a emerald green. She stands at the same height as sister (five feet four inches). She loves country music, classic rock and roll music and oddly enough she loves opera. She sings like an angel and is in all of her schools many choirs. She also plays the oboe in concert band and the violin in orchestra. She is what people who labels as a prep, she wears all the labels and will not wear anything else.

The only major similarities were their hair and eye colour and the fact that each of their middle names meant twin in a different culture. They enjoyed talking and sharing their secrets with each other in the way only sisters can.

Gwen also has that copper hair, this amazed Jonas that because a parent had copper hair that their children would have the same colour hair. Gwen had green eyes, she was a intelligent lady that worked for the government of Elsewhere, she was on the committee that gathers the technology that prevents Elsewhere from sameness. She loved her family, the children she bore and the adoptive ones all the same. She knew about sameness, her mother, father, younger brother and her self had run from sameness a very long time ago. She was Jonas's age when they reached Elsewhere.

Cullen had blond hair, and blue eyes. He was a loving father and care deeply for the safety of all children everywhere. He was a teacher, he taught grade one, and two, for ages seven and eight. He loved his daughters but longed to have a son, when Tannis and Ashleena found Jonas and Gabe behind their home Cullen was fast to say yes they could stay with them. He was a man of great strength and bravery. He did not know first had what sameness was like, he was the son of the few that had avoided sameness. He parents Elizabeth and Matthew were two of the few that avoided sameness when it was invented. He was glad about that, but also saddened because he could not related to his new sons or even his own wife.

**The Community**

Asher, Lily and Fiona were with The Giver, he had helped them bear the memories they had received and helped shelter them from the Elders. He warned them not to talk about Jonas and Gabriel in public, they knew that Jonas had not been lost he had run away to help bring about change and choice to his friends and family, to the ones he loved. The Giver helped them to understand why Jonas made the choice that he did. He also wanted them to run, go to where Jonas was, but that would be to hard, the community was now guarded by law enforcement workers at all times. They patrolled the boarders of the community, they only way from them to get out was to swim, but Asher could not swim, they seemed to be stuck.

One day Asher, Lily and Fiona were walking home from the annex and the were talking in hushed voices about Jonas, some one heard them all say Jonas. This lead to a investigation into way they broke law 12-18-J/G. Each child would be released, they knew it was death, but for some reason they also knew that they would see Jonas again.

"Asher you broke law 12-18-J/G, for this there is no second chance; your training as Assistant Recreation Director is hear-by terminated and you are to be released tomorrow, you will he held in a holding cell until that time. You are no longer a member-in-training of the community. Thank you for you life time Asher" said the Chief Elder turning to face Fiona

"Fiona you also broke law 12-18-J/G , for this there is no second chance; your training as Caretaker of The Old is hear-by terminated and you will be released the day afer tomorrow. Until that time you we be held in a holding cell. You are no longer a member-in-training of the community. Thank you for your life time Fiona" said the Chief Elder as she tuned to face Lily

"Lily, you also broke law 12-18-J/G, for this there is no second chance; your child-hood and volunteer hours are hear-by terminated and you will be released with Fiona, the day after tomorrow, until that time you will be held in a holding cell. You are no longer a child of the community. Thank you for your life time Lily." finished the Chief Elder.

The Elders of the community turned and exited that building leaving Asher, Fiona, and Lily with two law enforcement workers that took the three to a holding cell. They sat together, holding each other and trying to remember all they could.

On their visits to The Giver he had given them memories. Memories they would keep when they were released. The Giver had found a way to copy memories to another and still have them for himself. They all had memories of war, extreme pain, family, extreme happiness, all the colours, music, and most of all love. They loved each other, The Giver, and their parents even if their parents could not love them back. They were about to be sent Elsewhere.

**Elsewhere: The Circe Family Home**

"Jonas, Tannis, Ashleena, Gabe can you all come here please, and some one grab Philemon." called Gwen

Philemon was the twin Jonas _father_ had released before Jonas ran away. Jonas found him when he got to Elsewhere and Gwen and Cullen took him in as well.

"What is it mum?" asked Ashleena

"Tomorrow a boy Jonas's age is being released from Jonas's old community for breaking a unforgivable law, something about Jonas and Gabriel." said Gwen a bit confused looking to Jonas for help.

"When I ran, the committee of elders most likely made a law about saying and using my name and Gabriel's name. They also will probably never use our names for another newchild again. The boy's name is probably Asher, he was or is my best friend." said Jonas

"We are the family that is to receive Asher tomorrow. Also the day after tomorrow there are two girls to be released, named Fiona and Lily, we are also to receive them. Jonas do you know them as well?" asked Cullen

"Yes I do, Lily was my _sister_ and Fiona was a close friend of mine. Lily is around the age of eight or nine. Fiona is my age and she is a gentle girl, he assignment was Caretaker of The Old." said Jonas

"So we get younger sisters now?" asked Tannis

"Yes you do, now after we receive Asher, Lily, and Fiona we are going to let Jonas talk with them, they will have many questions. After Jonas has finished talking with them we will take them to the mall to buy new cloths and get them ready for pre-school classes.

All people who were members of a community before living in Elsewhere have to take pre-school or pre-life classes. These classes bring them up-to-date on what is going on in Elsewhere and around the world where there is no sameness. It teaches them things they were not taught in school in the communities and other important life skills.


	2. Receiving Asher

**Disclaimer:**

Emily's Cell phone rings

**Emily Dunlevay: **Hello

**Lawyer:** DO you OWN The Giver?

**Emily: **No, Lois Lowry does and me and my brothers are just fan fiction writers that love the book

**Lawyer: **So your not making any money on this _fan fiction_ ?

**Emily:** No we are just having fun...would you like a full disclaimer are is this conversation good enough?

**Lawyer:** so what don't you own?

**Emily:** The Giver(book and character), Jonas, Asher, Lily, Fiona, the community and any thing to do with it (ex. Release and ideas such) the Chief Elder and all other characters that were in the book. However I do own Tannis, Ashleena, Philemon to an extent; we named him that even thought he was released in the book so really Lois Lowey owns the idea of him and such but we named him, we also own Gwen, and Cullen, their parents and the plot line! Happy?

**Lawyer:** Yup. But I'll be watching you!

**Summary**: Jonas and Gabe make it to Elsewhere and a wonderful family found them and adopted them, the area they now live in is populated with the newchildern, old, and all other released from all Communities. Jonas and Gabe have lived in Elsewhere for a year now; a boy Jonas's ages (13) is to be released for breaking law 12-18-J/G and Jonas's family is the receive the newcomers.

**Chapter Two: Receiving Asher**

Jonas could not wait, he was feeling excited. Jonas had not seen Asher for a whole year, he missed his friend and wanted to see his friend and explain why he ran away if The Giver had not already told him. He wonder if Asher would be upset with him or if he really did understand. Jonas had made sure that certain memories were given to Asher, like "war"; he wanted Asher to understand the game he was playing wasn't really a game. He also gave Asher "colour", red, blue and green so that Asher could see the beauty that was around him. Finally he gave Asher "love" so he could love Fiona, and Lily, his family and friends even if they could not love him back.

He also was both sad and glad that Fiona was to be released as well. He loved the red-haired girl. He wanted her to know that he loved her and was think about here all the way to Elsewhere and that we was still thinking about her, everyday. He knew she had received "colour", reds, blues, greens and yellows, and that she had received "music" that of Vaughan Williams, Beethoven, Bach and many others; that she could hear everyday. He knew she had also received "hunger and starvation" and she knew what it meant to be hungry now. She ha also received "love", so she could love Asher, Lily, and her family and friends even if they could not lover her back. He hoped she would love him.

Lily, his _sister_, now she was really going to be his sister, he could love her and talk with her about everything. He had mixed feelings when it came to Lily, she knew Gabe, but she didn't know he was to be released the day she turned nine. Jonas worried about what she would do when he told her. Lily was a strong girl, she was also pretty and smart. Jonas had made sure that she got all the memories of "colour" that he could possibly give her. She could see them all, or at least all the ones he could see. When she got here she could see them all. He also gave her "broken leg" and "broken arm" so she know true pain even if she was never to experience it. "Love", he had made sure he gave his sister love, love to the utter most. He loved her so much but she could never love him back till now. He wanted her to know how to love and what real love was. Not the kind of _love_ that the community had, but real heart-felt love. He wanted her to be able to love Asher, Fiona, her parents and friends even if they could not love her in return. She wanted his sister to be all that she could and make her own choices. Now she would be able to from what to wear everyday, how she wears he hair and what to do with her life when she becomes of age.

Tomorrow Asher would be here and Jonas could tell him everything he longed to tell his best friend about his training before he left, why he left and he also longed to know what happened to the community when he left how did the Chief Elder and all the other Elders deal with it. Jonas longed for some one his age to talk with and play with and go to school with. Sure he had made friends but having his old friends there would make school more enjoyable.

**The Community: Holding Cell Number One**

"Asher, you know in all of this I am not the least be ashamed of what we did, because he tried to save us from all of this sameness. He risked his life for the betterment of ours. He was selfless and fled knowing he could never come back and once again the elders jumped to conclusions and banded his name, their names. I am glad we are going Elsewhere, maybe we will find Jonas their and we can all be together again. Like a family" said Fiona

"I agree with you, he did all this for us and no one notices or seems to care. None of them can love, or have real feelings because that is they way they are. We were all made that way, Jonas helped us see that something can be different." said Asher

"My brother, is my hero. He is amazing and everyone should know that, they should all feel, love, and see what he saw and what The Giver sees." said Lily

With that they all huddled up together and fell asleep in the Community for the last time, for Asher at least.

They all had vivid dreams of life in Elsewhere, with Jonas as a family. They saw colour, felt love and saw something new they all perceived as sunshine. They loved it.

**The Next Day: The Circle Family Home**

Jonas woke at around seven o'clock am. He dressed and went to the Kitchen to make breakfast for his family, it was tradition that whom ever woke first made breakfast. Jonas chose to make eggs, toast and bacon this morning. The rest of his family started to wake around nine o'clock am. Gabe had woken at seven-thirty am and Jonas had already feed him and had eaten himself. When his mum, dad, sisters and brother made there ways to the kitchen Jonas as reading another book on sameness and how to put a stop to it. This seemed to be his goal, he talked about saving his grandfather, well really it was The Giver whom he called his grandfather.

"Good morning Jonas" called Gwen when se arrived in the Kitchen

"Good morning mun" mumbled Jonas from behind his book.

"Good book?" asked Gwen

"Yup, I'll get them out of there yet" replied Jonas

"Yes I am sure you will" said Cullen

Jonas was in what Elsewhere called grade ten, he should have been in grade eight really, but because he came from the community and his vocabulary, mathematical, and scientific skills were by far superior to those any grade eight would have. He was skipped ahead in to high school, he was taking classes that all grade tens must take plus classes that would help him understand the reasons behind sameness, so he could bring about change in his old community.

His new parents understood his drive and determination from the stories that he tells them. His mother understands more then his father because she grew up in a sameness community like Jonas had. She was just glad the he managed to get out and take Gabe with him when he ran.

Gwen wondered what Asher would be like, from the stories Asher seemed like he was a playful, somewhat accident prone normal everyday teenager. Asher would of course have brown or dark brown hair and a brown or dark green eyes. Most people who came from the communities did. Gwen was glad that Jonas would finally have a friend his age that would understand his past.

She also wondered about the girls Fiona and Lily. She knew Fiona was a clam, gentle girl from Jonas's stories about her and how she was in training to be a Caretaker of the Old. She also knew Fiona was different, her hair was red not brown or black and her eyes Jonas had said her a bright green. Gwen wondered how the genetic scientists had messed up with Fiona's birthmother, that was very uncommon.

Lily she worried most about, would she me extremely upset with her brother or would she just be glad to be out. She knew Lily was a silly girl, loved to talk and make up stories. She was also the only other community member that knew Gabe. How would she take in the information that Jonas would tell her about their _father_ voting for Gabe's release the day before Jonas was to run away. She guessed all her questions about all the new children would be answered in due time. Right now she just needed to get all her current kids ready to go and receive Asher.

"Tannis can you please go and dress Phil, Jonas can you please go and do the same for Gabe. We need to be ready in and hour to receive Asher. Ashleena please help Tannis." called Gwen from the stairwell landing.

"Sure mom" called Ashleena, Tannis and Jonas

It was now nine-thirty am and the Circle family was ready to go. All the children were dressed neatly and ready to go.

**The Community: Releasing Room**

Asher was taking from the holding cell at nine-thirty in the morning to be prepared for his release. Fiona and Lily were left to wonder, or so the Elders though. They knew what was going to happen and they knew that they would see Asher again in Elsewhere, The Giver had said so.

The Giver came very late last night to give them the final memories that they would need to be strong and go through with their plan. They planed it all, the Elders didn't know. How could they, they were just a bunch of clones given the task of keeping al the other clones in line so they could live their perfect life. They knew that someone would hear them talking about Jonas and they would get caught, The Giver had planed it all! He also had switched the releases fluids, they would be given a very strong sleep inducer, they would appear to be dead as some say. When their boxes were shipped to Elsewhere they would wake up!

"Asher you are being released for breaking law 12-18-J/G." said a speaker from the wall as a Caretaker of the Old came and "released" him.

**Elsewhere: The Receiving Room**

Jonas and his family were in the Receiving Room waiting with the counter-fluid for those who had been released. Jonas felt uncertain that Asher had really been released, he had a dream that hid three friends had been meeting with The Giver and receiving memories and planed this whole thing. He dreamed that The Giver had switched the Release Fluid with that of a very powerful sleep-inducting fluid. But it was only a dream.

When the box containing Asher arrived in the Receiving Room, Jonas stepped forward to open it but before he got there Asher had already opened the box. Jonas's dream was right.

"Asher, welcome to Elsewhere" said Jonas

"You look confused my friend." laughed Asher as he stood.

"I am not as confused as out family is" said Jonas looking at the faces of his family.

"It was all staged, there was no other way out of the community. We planed it with The Giver, who gave us all memories to give to you when we got here, we will do that later. He switched the release fluid with a powerful sleep-inducing fluid. The Elders don't know, they could never figure something like this out they only know what they were told, which was not a whole lot." said Asher

"Asher I would like to introduce our family to you." said Jonas turning towards his parents "This is mom, Gwen and dad, Cullen" Turing then to his sisters "This is Tannis and this is Ashleena out twin sister" turning last to the younger boys " Remember the newchild that lived with my _family_ well this is Gabe, and this is Phil"

"It is wonderful to meet you all. I am glad I have a family that I can love and that can love me back. Also I am glad I got out, Jonas maybe now is a good time to transmit those memories to you." said Asher

"We are also very happy to have you as our new son Asher. Jonas we'll see you at home then?" asked his mother

"Yes mom we will be along shortly" said Jonas

As the rest of the family left towards their home Jonas brought Asher to a room so he could change into some clothes fitting his new home in Elsewhere. Asher had picked out a pair of black corduroy pants and a green dress shirt with a light pink tee-shirt under neath. It is ok to be a guy and wear pink.

"Jonas thank you for your wisdom, you left to help us change. I understand that now; it was a full year until the community performed the Ceremony of Loss for you and Gabe. They made a law to never speak your names again. They will never be used as names for newchildern again. But that does not matter now. I am glad you left when you did. When I received the memory of war I under stood why you asked us not to play the war-like game and as I was training I never used it again. Where would a good place to transmit the memories from the giver to you be?" asked Asher

"My annex" said Jonas. He had built with help from his dad a small building he called his Annex. It had a book shelf with books that he would need to help save the world from sameness, it also had a chair, one much like the one in the annex in the community, a desk and a bed. Jonas loved his Annex and spent much time there.

When Jonas and Asher got to Jonas's Annex, they talked for a bit longer and the Asher started to transmit hundreds of memories. Everyday The Giver would transmit ten memories to each child. Asher had 3360 memories to give to Jonas. They spent most of the day the Jonas's Annex giving memories and talking together.

Jonas and Asher would be best friends forever and for always.


End file.
